Talk:Charioce XVII/@comment-67.246.5.140-20190718131452
Jesus why are people so hateful to those that actually like Chris as a character. I mean I have seen some morons actually go as far as to bash people that like him as a character saying that you like a character that is on the same level and is essentially Hitler saying their is no difference between the two. Yea because a anime character that simply enslaved Demons who had always been at odds with humans and did some other questionable actions yet at the end of the day he believed everything he was doing was for the greater good of the world as he was trying to stop a beast that would destroy the entire world and was willing to sacrafice everything even his own life in order to achieve that. Hitler on the other hand never did anything for the legit greater good of the world no he did everything because he wanted to rule the world and basically be a god that got to recreate the world in his image. He didn't ensalve and kill millions of people because they were legit enemies to Germany. No he killed them because they were of a different race or nationality so he viewed them as being less than human. He thought the perfect being was that of Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes even though he himself had black hair and didn't have pure blue eyes. Yes Chris did some horrible things yet the reason people like his character is because of how complex he is. That he isn't some generic white knight type character who does everything right and perfect everything they do is praised. Those types of characters are so generic bland and boring to watch. Who wants to watch a character who never does anything wrong and is always right and perfect. No a lot of fans enjoy grey characters. At the end of it all Chris did do what he set out to do which was save the world from something that would have destroyed it. Chris was a great character because despite doing something that a typical protagonist would be doing did it in such a way that is very different from most all of them. Who would have gotten their victory by doing everything morally right. Chris was a great character because of things like falling in love with Nina and realizing that for the first time in his life he had met someone that made him question himself and his convictions. And that at the end of the day he was so willing to help the world that he was willing to throw away the person he loved no matter how hard it was for him to do that and other things he was willing to do them because he felt he had to in order to save the world. Yet when everything was said and done he no longer enslaved demons he instead had them all be paid workers and help rebuild the city hand and hand with the humans. And than got back with the women he loved. And it was also why I liked Nina so much as she was willing to stick up and believe in the man she loved no matter if the whole world or all of her friends was against him. She was willing to give up her own life in order to make sure he achieved the dream he worked his entire life for. And that at the end of the day the two of them got back together. Very few people are saying they love Chris because they think he's a great guy who did everything right. No instead people are saying they love him because he was someone who did things wrong he was a flawed person and that is something that makes him a great human chraracter as at the